


Fenestration and the Art of Self Defense [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arms, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Dog Cops, Gen, Humor, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Pizza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Tasers, Windows - Freeform, aggressive self-defense, an unneccesary number of knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Fenestration and the Art of Self Defense" by Airawyn created for Marvel Big Bang 2015.</p><p>"In which Darcy Lewis catsits for Captain America and Bucky Barnes doesn't use the front door."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenestration and the Art of Self Defense [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fenestration and the Art of Self Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617737) by [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn). 



  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Length: 1:32:48  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fenestration%20and%20the%20art%20of%20self%20defense.mp3) or as an [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fenestration%20and%20the%20art%20of%20self%20defense.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

As a bonus, have a [blooper reel](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fenestration%20and%20the%20art%20of%20self%20defense%20bloopers.mp3)! Featuring my inability to words, my fail attempts at Russian, and the giggles I got while recording this hilarious story:

If you would like this in individual chapters, you can download a zip file [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fenestration%20and%20the%20art%20of%20self%20defense.zip).

Chapter 1 [19:14]  
Chapter 2 [20:35]  
Chapter 3 [19:06]  
Chapter 4 [33:52]  


A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fenestration-and-art-of-self-defense).

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally share this with everyone! It was a joy to record and create and I hope you enjoy! Thanks to Airawyn for having blanket permission! And thanks to lavenderfrost who made me some BEAUTIFULLLLL cover art. LOOK AT IT! :D
> 
> (Also I totally butchered the Russian in this and beg forgiveness of all Russian speakers everywhere. I TRIED)


End file.
